Fue una perfecta ilusión
by QueenOfCrystal
Summary: Intentaba tomar el control, pero la presión comenzó a pasarme factura. Estaba atascada en la mitad (entre ser amigos y algo más) Quería tenerte solo para mi Pero en mis sospechas, todo era demasiado real para estar equivocada. Estuve atrapada en tu espectáculo. Sí, al menos ahora lo sé. Se que no fue amor, fue una perfecta ilusión.


➻ Estuve escribiendo al azar, a ver que salia. Disculpen si la historia va algo acelerada, es que solo comencé a escribir y ya.

No se como vaya a terminar eso, pero seguiré escribiendo y actualizando por día o semana. Gracias y dejen su review si les gusta la historia y si no, no sean tan duros por favor.

* * *

Habían pasado días desde la última vez que Bulma y Yamcha se habían visto. La científica se había mantenido ocupada desde que el joven y los demás habían resucitado y no tenía tiempo para nada. La cámara de gravedad de Vegeta había sido todo un proyecto para ella, su cerebro y su alma estaban ahí, quería que fuera perfecta. No por el, si no por ella misma, porque ella podía hacer eso y mas.

 _"_ _Mujer. Ya perdí dos días de entrenamiento por tu incompetencia. Te pedí que configuraras la gravedad, no que volvieras a armar la cámara desde cero"_

 _"_ _Vegeta, trabajo lo más rápido posible, si no te has dado cuenta estás tratando con Bulma Briefs, heredera y segunda al mando de la corporación capsula…"_

Bulma se acercaba al guerrero mientras le daba la cátedra y su perfil completo con logros y virtudes, vestida con un overol gris, con manchas de aceite y grasa por toda la ropa, cuello, cara y cabello, entonces el se ruborizo. Pasaba esto seguido, ella lo intimidaba con sus ademanes vulgares y su contoneo de caderas descarado, sin contar que esos ojos anormales se metian en los suyos y lo ahogaban.

 _"_ _Ya basta de tu estúpida palabrería. Te lo advierto terrícola descarada, necesito que la cámara está lista o acabaré contigo y este estúpido planeta"_

Vegeta cruzo sus brazos y salio de la cámara al jardín, dejando a Bulma con un ceño horriblemente fruncido y maldiciendo para sus adentros. Siempre era así, pero no pasaba de insultos o a veces gritos por parte de ambas personas orgullosas que eran príncipe y princesa en su propia manera.

Bulma hizo los últimos ajustes y suspiró satisfecha, estaba segura de que la espera había valido la pena y su insoportable inquilino no tendría ninguna queja al respecto. Salio de la cámara dispuesta a darse un baño y cenar cuando Yamcha la sorprendió y la abrazo por la cintura.

 _"_ _¡Bulma!"_ Emocionado y enamorado Yamcha la alzó y dio lo que parecieron mil vueltas para la joven. _"¡Yamcha, viniste!"_ grito emocionada a su vez.

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Bulma, mientras ella se duchaba Yamcha estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados _"Maron es tan bonita… Ojala pueda verla de nuevo mañana. De cualquier manera Bulma no tiene porque enterarse…"_ Los pensamientos de él se vieron interrumpidos por su novia quien salió del baño en una nube de vapor y olor dulce.

Yamcha se sentó en la cama con la mandíbula al suelo mientras ella se acercaba a él sensualmente.

 _"_ _Yamcha, perdoname por dejarte solo todo este tiempo… Déjame… compensarlo"_

Bulma soltó la toalla que llevaba ceñida a su esbelto cuerpo dejando ver la hermosura de la que ella misma presumía.

Una de las razones por las que Bulma esperaba tanto tiempo para tener relaciones con Yamcha, era que el joven no tenia imaginacion, solo eran besos simples, nada de juego previo, solo hacerlo y en menos de 10 minutos acababa dejándola con ganas de más.

Ella lo amaba, pero no soportaba el hecho de que fuera tan egoísta en el sexo. No fue la diferencia esta vez, a pesar de que ella quería alargar la sesión de besos y caricias el fue mas rapido y solo la recosto en la cama yendo directo al grano.

 _"_ _Ah Bulma… Eso estuvo demasiado bien"_ Yamcha respiraba con pesadez, sudoroso y envolvia en sus brazos a Bulma quien miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido y para nada contenta.

 _"_ _Ah… Sí, lo estuvo… Tenemos que bajar a cenar, mamá no tarda en llamar a la puerta"_

Ambos vestidos y tranquilos bajaron al comedor donde la mama de Bulma había preparado un festín, desde que el Saiyajin residia en la corporación, la sra. Briefs se daba gusto preparando casi una tonelada de comida por dia.

 _"_ _Buenas noches su alteza…"_ dijo la joven con sarcasmo a Vegeta quien ya esperaba en la mesa.

 _"_ _Eres una insolente, pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, solo dime si ya está lista la cámara de gravedad"_

Yamcha mantenía la calma. Le había prometido a Bulma ser cortés y paciente con Vegeta pero simplemente no podía cuando el se portaba grosero con ella.

"Un por favor y gracias no _estaría_ mal Vegeta, después de todo tu eres un invitado aquí, y los invitados no deben ser abusivos con sus anfitriones"

Vegeta sonrió de lado

 _"_ _Ten cuidado inútil, no tientes a la suerte. El_ _día_ _de hoy me siento de buenas, dejaré pasar sus insolencias y faltas de respeto, pero a la próxima los mato a los dos y termino con este planeta asqueroso. Odio que sabandijas como tu se atrevan a dirigirme la palabra."_

 _"_ _¡Oye Vegeta! No es necesario que te comportes como idiota y nos amenaces, te recuerdo que mi padre y yo te construimos tu preciosa cámara y lo menos que esperamos es que seas amable"_

Bulma escupió las palabras mientras se levantaba de la mesa, Vegeta tambien se puso de pie y comenzaron a pelear y gritar mientras Yamcha no podia creer que Bulma fuera tan valiente como para gritarle sus verdades al alienígena que podía volar la tierra de un movimiento.

 _"_ _Queridos, ya esta la cena…"_ Entró la sra. Briefs con su sonrisa y calma de siempre, unos robots la ayudaban con charolas y platos de comida, solo por ese momento Vegeta cerró la boca y se volvió a sentar, ignorando por completo a Bulma.

Yamcha se dio cuenta por un momento, fugaz, de un segundo que ella en lugar de aumentar su enojo, sonrió… Le sonrió a Vegeta y volvió a sentarse sin perderle la vista de encima.

 _"_ _Ay muchachos, no deberían pelear, recuerden el dicho que dice que del odio al amor hay un paso Jijiji_ "

 _"_ _No digas tonterías mamá, yo estoy con Yamcha, no amamos y él no es un simio maleducado"_ Bulma soltó su veneno mientras tomaba un plato y servía un poco de comida.

 _"_ _Ja ja, si… Bueno, nos queremos mucho señora_ " El chico de las cicatrices sonrió apenado.

 _"_ _Los Saiyajines no escogemos a cualquier mujer, debe ser alguien igual de fuerte que nosotros y sobre todo cuenta el linaje… Así que no se emocione que no estoy interesado en su patética hija"_

La Sra. Briefs río como si Vegeta hubiera soltado las palabras en broma. Así transcurrió la cena de esa noche, entre comentarios sarcásticos, ofensas sin sentido y un celular vibrando cada media hora con el número y la foto de una chica con grandes atributos.

* * *

➻ Pues asi termina el capitulo (¡PRIMER CAPITULO!) de hoy.


End file.
